Tunable filters are the essence of emerging reconfigurable radios and spectrum-aware systems. Their capabilities of switching bands, changing communication standards, and handling jammers, among others, make them a very attractive choice for radio frequency (RF) front ends. Yet, the flexibility of tunable filters comes at the cost of being potentially vulnerable to variations in terms of frequency drift caused by aging or environmental effects. Such frequency stability issues can be addressed with high-Q cavity filters that are tunable using equipment such as network analyzers or by monitoring other operating modes, e.g., secondary mode, in the cavity of the filter. However, these tuning methods can be costly and time-consuming processes. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in the field.